1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pill crusher and to a pill pouch for containing a pill while the pill is being crushed.
2. Description of the Related Art
For elderly patient in hospitals and care homes, there is a need to crush pills being fed to the patients so that the patients will not choke on the pills. Often, the crushed pills are mixed with apple sauce or the like in a paper cup before being fed to the patients.
To facilitate the crushing of the pills, pill crushers are mounted on trolleys used by nursing staff in the hospitals and care homes to carry medications and other supplies to the patients.
Previously, the pill crushers have usually been of a manually actuated type, which are awkward and time consuming to operate. To avoid these difficulties, it has previously been proposed to provide electrically operated pill crushers, but these have been found to be unreliable in operation and/or too bulky to provide satisfactory use in practice.